disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Mankey
Joshua Wendel Mankey is a chararcter from the television show Kim Possible. History Josh is Kim Possible's former love interest. Being an artist, musician, and overall popular student, Kim had a huge crush on him in her early career in Middleton High. His middle name is believed to be "Wendel", as depicted in Ron's briefing of his moves over the spirit week dance to Kim. Much like Ron, he is an easy-going and kind-hearted person. Unlike Ron, however, he is not a goofball and is implied to be a well-graded student. He is also incredibly mellow, and has only very mild reactions to the assorted weirdness he witnesses when Kim's missions cut into her civilian life. Josh is also part of a local band of some sort as he and his friends were setting up musical equipment during the Centurion Project incident ("October 31st") and commented on the project being under Kim's costume when she arrived. Kim would typically to turn into a nervous wreck when she was around him, but eventually built up the courage to go on a date with him in one episode ("Blush"). Although the date was regularly interupted by Doctor Drakken and his scheme to kill Kim off, it eventually smoothed out into an enjoyable affair and it seemed like the two would be together afterwards. However, they grew apart later in the series and seperated amicably. He briefly dated Tara, one of Kim's fellow cheerleaders, afterwards (as shown in "Emotion Sickness"). However, they apparently broke up at some point before So the Drama, as Bonnie comments Tara going out with Jason Morgan. Josh Mankey has not appeared since the events of "Emotion Sickness" and did not appear in Season 4, meaning he either graduated or had phased from Kim's life, and little else is known of his home life. Trivia *His last name is a pun on monkey, an animal that Ron fears. This is commented on in "Blush" when Ron says that Mankey is only one vowel away from monkey. *Kim mentions him in the crossover episode with Lilo & Stitch: The Series, there by placing the crossover in the first season of Kim Possible. *He was originally voiced by Breckin Meyer in Crush, and in all other appearances by A.J. Trauth. *His Birthday is March 22nd, 1989. Appearances *"Crush" (only time voiced by Breckin Meyer) *"Number One" *"October 31st" (first voiced by A.J. Trauth) *Kim Possible: The Secret Files *"Blush" *"The Full Monkey" *"Emotion Sickness" (final appearance) *Ron mentions him in So the Drama. *He makes a non-speaking appearance in the GBA game "Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise" at the end, waiting for Kim as the two had a date set up. Love Interest *Tara *Kim Possible Gallery 0034.jpg|Josh Wendel Mankey at Middleton High mankey.jpg Crush.jpg October 31st (3).jpg October 31st (4).jpg Blush.jpg Blush (4).jpg Emotion Sickness (1).jpg October 31st (14).jpg Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Musicians Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Sons Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Artists Category:Scottish characters Category:Pirates Category:Lovers Category:Heroes